How far will the wind take him
by Punkywhine
Summary: Armand and Lestat have never gotten along...But will Lestat try and change that? Rated M for future chapters.


How far will the wind take him?

I l_oved_ watching Armand sleep. Actually, I loved watching Armand in general. It was like the whole just stopped, dead in it's tracks, to capture one moment of him. His eye lids shuddered slightly as if he knew I was staring at him. I really shouldn't stare, I think to myself, but what is keeping me from doing so. I am king of damned and I shall do as I please.

I reached my hand out slowly, wanted and needing to touch him so badly. I felt my hand stroke his delicate cheek once and I quickly pulled back, afraid he would awaken. What was I afraid of? What would he do? I will lay all my chips on the table now. I moved my body slowly and carefully, not to hurt him and I am towering over him, making him look even smaller, if possible. I moved my face closer to his full, feminine lips. My heart was racing out of my chest and I felt an intense heat coursing through my entire body. Inch, by inch I was approaching his lips when suddenly his eyes flashed opened.

"L-lestat?" He asked softly, wondering if it was actually me.

"Um….Hello….Armand…" I said awkwardly back. I felt the tomato red blush on my cheeks already. "I-is there s-something I-I can hel-help you with?" He stammered, clearly embarrassed himself, as if he figured out I was trying to kiss him without telling him.

"Nope, I'm all set." I even felt the smirk on my face as I looked down upon my angel. Christ, I wished I had moved faster. I would have stolen a kiss from this beautiful demon.

"A-alright then, would you mind removing yourself off of me. I am a bit uncomfortable, you know." He said flatly. I blushed even redder, completely forgetting I was on top of my angel. "Of course!" I say a bit too quickly and move, using my vampire speed. I moved all the way across the room and placed a hand to the back of my neck, even more embarrassed. A small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.

"What exactly are you doing here, Lestat?" He tilted his head to the left, making his auburn curls fall onto his shoulders. I couldn't tell him I was trying to sneak a kiss…or even worse, seduce him into making love with me…

"I was just checking to see if you were still alive…?" Okay, I know that sounds a bit pathetic but I couldn't come up with anything on such short notice.

"Ah, " He said with a nod of his head. He sounded strangely disappointed. I couldn't blame him, I was too, but probably for different reasons.

"Lestat, I have…missed you a bit…" He bit his full bottom lip tenderly, as I had wished I could. What he said, confused me though. We were mortal enemies…How could someone who hates the other possibly miss them. And on top of that, The last time I saw him was only four nights ago.

"You have missed me?" I confirm with a tilt of my head. To be honest, I had missed him too. Terribly. Yesterday night I had a…..masculine problem because I dreamt of Armand.

He moved so he was on his knees, staring up at me with those smoldering brown eyes.

"Yes, I have…" He leaned up and closes those eyes and pressed his lips to mine. And for that moment I was in pure bliss. The innocence and beauty of Armand is breathe-taking.

Armand was sexually abused in his mortal life, because of it. Poor men.

His lips trembled against mine and his hands rested in the middle of my chest. I felt a growing heat in my groin suddenly and blushed a little more. My hands found his auburn curls then and tangled themselves in it. I pulled rather roughly, in a way that made him whimper once and try to pull away. I wasn't going to have that. I pulled him even more violently and pulled him to his feet. I backed my face away from his, staring at his cherub-like features. I saw tears in the corners in his eyes, as if he was afraid of me "Lestat…I was only t-trying to be friendly…" he whines as I push him against the far wall.

"Shhh….I know, my angel.." I ran a long fingernail down his delicate face and his whole body seemed to shudder beneath my touch. I slipped my long leg in between his and rotated my knee on his manhood. He threw his head back and made a noise that was between a moan and a scream.

S-stop, Please…" He said softly to me, almost begging. I didn't care if he begged. I didn't care if others told me to stop. I wanted him. I will have what I want…I am the Brat Prince. I pressed harder into his pelvis and this time there was no moan, only a loud scream. I smiled, for some reason his pain gives me pleasure.

He squeezed his eyes completely shut and gripped onto the cloth on my shoulder, shivering. I breathed heavily into his ear, making him blush even more. Suddenly, I ripped the shirt from his small body, hearing a small gasp from his chest.


End file.
